The Homecoming
by water-goddess13
Summary: It's basically about Kairi finding someone special to her in the middle of the night


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the song Simple and Clean

A girl around the age of fifteen with shoulder length dark red hair and eyes the color of the ocean sat in complete darkness on the pier of the island known as Destiny Island. She was known as Kairi Yagami, and she was also known as a Princess of Heart; however, she did not care for the title of that because it brought up horrible memories. Kairi was singing quietly to herself, but if you were close enough you could just make out the words of the sad song.

"_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,"_

Kairi stopped singing and began whispering softly into the wind, "Sora, where are you? I miss you so much. I just want you back here; with me I can't bare to be alone anymore. Please come back." Kairi said softly and began singing once again.

"_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is that simple."_

Kairi once again stopped singing; however, no words were spoken by her, she just had a far away look in her eyes, like she was reliving a memory or daydreaming about someone.

"_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please _

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go"_

Kairi got up from her sitting position on the pier and just gazed up at the night sky that was filled with brightly lit stars.

"_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me _

_That's when you came to me and said,"_

Kairi whispered once again into the wind "Sora, I just wanted to say thank you, for all you done for me, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, no of us would. Thank you"

"_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple"_

When Kairi was finished with the last verse of her painful song, a single tear rolled down her face and dropped into the ocean. Kairi walked off the pier she was now standing on, and began her journey home; but not before whispering into the wind "I love you Sora, with all my heart"

Unknown to Kairi, while she was singing her painful song, a soft warm glow began to appear in the cave behind the waterfall on the other side of the island. The soft glow began to get brighter, and brighter, until it disappeared in oblivion. What was left behind from the glow was a young boy about the age of fifteen, with cinnamon colored hair and eyes the color of sapphires. He was unconscious and hurt, but none the less alive.

Kairi was on her way home from the pier, when she noticed a bright glow coming from the western side of the island where the waterfall is. Curious, Kairi began running toward that part of the island. When she got there, the bright glow was gone, and in its place was a boy about the same age as her with cinnamon colored hair and sapphire colored eyes. Kairi gasped when she saw the boy "Oh, my God! Please be who I think it his, please God please; I don't think I could take another disappointment again" Kairi whispered to herself. Kairi knelt down on the floor of the cave next to the unconscious boy and began looking over his wounds, and trying to find any broken bones. When she found no broken bones; she whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back; I'm going to get some bandages for your wounds." She quietly walked out of the cave to her home for the things that she needed to heal the boy.

The boy groaned in his sleep from the pain that his wounds were giving him, but he didn't want to think about the pain, all he wanted to think about was the girl who was with him a few moments ago. He struggled to sit up from the fetal position that he was in. Finally, he managed to sit up right on the cave floor. Looking around at his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a cave behind a waterfall; he also noticed that the cave was not bare, but had many drawings on the cave walls and pieces of rock that were embedded in the cave floor. One drawing caught his eye. It was a drawing of two people, a girl and a boy giving each other what looked to be a fruit shaped like a star. The boy's eyes widened when he saw that drawing. He realized that that the drawing was Kairi and himself when they were younger giving each other what is known on the island as a popou fruit. "Oh, my god!" he whispered into the wind "I am finally home after two years of fighting the heartless." He sank down on the floor of the cave and began to cry softly to himself.

Kairi was walking quickly toward her house. Her mind, however, was on the injured boy in the cave; she couldn't help but think that the boy looked exactly like her one true love Sora Motomiya. Kairi was hoping that the injured boy was really Sora, and that he was finally back for good this time. "Please God, let it be Sora; I am begging you, please let this injured boy that I am helping be Sora. Please" she said while running into her house. She ran up to her bathroom and grabbed everything she would need to help clean and bandage all his injuries. After grabbing what she needed in the bathroom, she ran downstairs into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of water and some food in case the injured boy was either hungry or thirsty. Then she ran out of her house and toward the waterfall on the other side of the island. Once she got there, she realized that the injured boy was not where she left him which was by the entrance to the cave; instead, she found him sleeping under the drawing of Sora and herself giving each other a popou fruit. Kairi just looked at him with soft warm eyes, and then she proceeded to clean and bandage up his wounds. Once she was done with cleaning and bandaging the wounds that she could reach, she leaned back on the cave wall that she was by and just watched the boy sleep peacefully. "I guess I'll have to wait until he wakes up to look at the wounds that are on his chest that I thought I saw" she said to herself, she soon fell asleep in the position that she was in.

The morning sun entered the cave bright and early the next day, Kairi groaned when the sun reached her in the cave. She woke up with a start because she forgot where she was at the moment. Soon flashes of last night came rushing back to her. She looked next to her seeing the boy still sleeping peacefully. Kairi got up from her spot and walked over to the sleeping boy; she carefully checked his wounds in case some of them reopened during the night. She then gently kissed him on the forehead. Kairi silently walked out of the cave, so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping boy. She walked towards the pier that she was on last night and sat down and just stared out into the deep blue ocean as she did every morning since Sora left her. After a few minutes of just watching the waves roll back and forth and watching the weak fish trying to swim past the waves, Kairi got up from the pier and headed towards the cave so she could check on the sleeping boy.

In the cave the boy began to stir in his sleep, but he didn't really want to wake up because if he woke up he would find out that he wasn't really back on his home island but the world known as Hollow Bastion (Beauty and the Beast's World, if you ever played the game Kingdom Hearts) and he really didn't want to face the evil at Hollow Bastion at all. However, he knew he had to get up sometime and face the music. He slowly opened his eyes and found out that he actually was not in Hollow Bastion, but he was, in fact, back home on Destiny Island. He struggled to get into a sitting position from the weird position that he was in from sleeping on the ground; however, he couldn't manage to sit up right. He groaned out loud and went back to the position that he was in. Since he was stuck in that particular position at the moment he began to look around the cave. He noticed that most of the drawings on the cave walls were old and somewhat faded just like when he was younger. However, the one drawing that he was lying under was still the same as he left it, only that a small piece of it was different and it was that, that brought a small smile to his face.

It was at that time that Kairi happened to walk into the cave from her morning routine, "I'm so glad that you finally woke up" Kairi said softly so she wouldn't frighten the boy "uh" the boy said as he looked her way. Kairi just sighed and walked over to the boy who was just lying there, "here let me help you sit up." The boy didn't object at all as she slowly helped him into a sitting position. "What happened?" the boy asked Kairi when she was finished helping him sit up. "I found you in this cave when I was coming home from the docks by the ocean. You were hurt and unconscious, but I cleaned and bandaged your injuries except a few of them that I couldn't reach. I then stayed in the cave with you the entire night just in case anything happened" Kairi said softly. "Oh" the boy said. "Well, since you are up, let me take care of that wound on your chest that I saw earlier," Kairi said and a blush crept onto her checks. The boy just nodded to her. Kairi then cleaned the wound carefully and wrapped the wound in a cloth bandage. 'There, all done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked "I guess not" he said.

They both sat quietly for what seemed like hours, but really it was only for a minute or two Kairi then spoke to him "I was just wondering how did you get like this in the first place?" "It's a long story I don't want to bother you with it" he said. "Listen you are not going to bother me at all, it's nice to have company once in a while" "what do you mean by that?" he asked, he was afraid of the answer though. "It happened about two years ago, this island disappeared into oblivion and a boy from the island saved it by defeating a guy named Ansem and a creature of pure darkness named Maleficent. After defeating the both of them, the Door to the Light appeared and he sealed it with the weapon known as the Keyblade. Once he sealed the Door to the Light, all the worlds were restored and every person went back to the world they desired. All the villagers on the island wanted to go back to the worlds they came from. The only people left on this island as of right now are the boy's mother and sister, and my family." She said sadly "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you" he said "that's all right, it's actually nice to bring up that memory" she said.

"I guess, it's my turn to tell you what happened to me, and how I received these wounds" he said sadly "you don't have to if you don't want to, when you're ready you can if you want to" she said "I know but I want to because I know that I won't tell you what happened later on" he said. "Alright then" she said "it's like this, I was walking down a dark path in an unknown world; I was walking for what seemed like hours maybe even days when I reached a double fork in the road. I was about to make a decision on what path to take until I was hit by a surprise magic attack by Hades who I thought was destroyed; I summoned my weapon and attacked him with a powered up strike raid attack which he countered with his stupid fireballs. He then threw a couple of lightening bolts at me and those knocked me unconscious; when I woke up I was found chained to a wall in a dungeon of some sort. I was beaten and tortured almost to the point of death, until a strange soft glow surrounded me and transported me on the island. You know the rest" he said. "Oh, my god you poor thing" she said and hugged him; a small blush crept onto his cheeks along with hers as they pulled away from each other.

"Since you seem somewhat better, how about we get out of this cave and head back to my house" she said at last "I guess, but I might need help getting up and also standing" he said. "Don't worry I'll help you if you need any help whatsoever" Kairi said and she began to help him stand up inside the cave; he slowly leaned on her for support and they slowly walked out of the cave that they been in since last night. Once outside and a little ways away from the gushing waterfall they stopped for a minute or two, so the boy could catch his breath. The boy gazed at the beautiful island, and noticed that it didn't change at all since he left; sure there were no people on the island anymore except for his parents and the girls parents. But that really didn't matter to him because he liked being alone or with at least one other person; he preferred the island the way it is now better then it was before the awful journey into hell and beyond. "It looks exactly the same as I left it" he said to himself "huh, what did you say" Kairi said looking over at him "I didn't say anything" he shakily said "Maybe I was wrong, I thought I heard someone saying something" she said sadly "what did you think you heard?" he asked hoping that it wasn't what he thought it would be. "I thought I heard someone say, exactly the same as I left it" she said softly and somewhat sadly yet again. And they began walking back to her house for a long rest.

Sora looked over at Kairi as they began walking again he sighed to himself; she looked so miserable and alone and it was his fault for leaving her on the island by herself. He just wished that he could make it up to her, and tell her that he was sorry that he left her all by herself on the island that day that he defeated Ansem and Maleficent. However he knew that he couldn't because he would be putting Kairi and himself in danger from Hades, and he didn't want Kairi to get hurt on account of him. He sighed once again and turned his attention back to the path that they were following. When they were nearing Kairi's house he took his chances and glanced at Kairi once more. However the moment he did, he knew right away that he shouldn't have, because the look she had on her face was so depressing and you could actually see tears forming in her eyes and her tears were ready to fall at any minute. Sora knew what he had to do; he had to tell Kairi the truth. He knew that he would be putting her in danger but he didn't care at this point because all he wanted was to make Kairi happy and tell her that he loved her with all his heart.

When they reached Kairi's house, the boy stopped her before she reached the door to her home; "listen, I have been thinking about something for awhile that I really need to tell you so could we please sit down on the porch and talk" he said quickly. "Couldn't this wait until we get into the house?" she asked "not really, it's important please" he said giving her his puppy-dog eyes. "Alright" she said and sat down on the porch steps, the boy did as well but more slowly. "Before I begin to tell you this, I want to know something alright" he said "okay" "remember what you said before when we were in the cave; about how the island disappeared and how a boy from the island saved it and the people on the island including you from Ansem and Maleficent" "yea, why?" she asked. "Do you remember the boy's name that saved the island, the people on the island including you?" he asked Kairi was a little bit shocked but she didn't show it "I do remember his name, his name was Sora Motomiya; he saved my life in every possible way, he even sacrificed himself in Hollow Bastion for the return of my heart" she said sadly. "Thank you, I didn't know if you would remember" he said "I never would forget a hero like Sora, he'll always be in my heart forever" she said. "Well I guess its time that I tell you what I had to tell you before; so here goes nothing" he said and he took a big breath and told her "listen Kairi, I wanted to tell you............" he was interrupted by Kairi herself "how did you know my name, I didn't even tell you" she said. However he just laughed a little and began "well you see it's me Sora" he said at last, Kairi stood there with her mouth opened and her eyes widen immensely "but...but......but" she said and then fainted right there on the spot.

Sora gently and slowly picked her off from the ground and slowly walked into her house and placed her on her bed upstairs in her room; he then walked over to a nearby chair and pulled it over by her bed and he just watched her sleep peacefully on her bed, soon he fell asleep watching her. They slept through the entire day like this; when night came, Kairi stirred in her sleep and woke up to find herself in her room and in her own bed; flashes of earlier today came rushing back to her and she began to cry. The crying woke Sora up who was sleeping peacefully half on the chair and the other half on Kairi's bed; "uh" he said, and he looked over to see Kairi crying. "Are you okay?" he asked softly and he climbed onto the bed and began rocking her back and forth and whispering to her. Kairi stopped in a short while, and looked up into his eyes "I can't believe it's really you, you lazy bum" she said softy with a hint of sadness in her voice "believe me Kairi, I am back and I am not going to leave you again I promise" he said. "I know you will, you always do" she said and closed her eyes. "Kairi" "hmmmm" Kairi said as she opened her eyes "I wanted to tell you something" "what is it?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice. "I wanted to tell you that I Love You, with all my heart and soul" he said, Kairi's eyes widened and she looked at him; silent tears escaped her eyes, and she took no notice of them "Sora, I wanted to tell you that I Loved You for the longest time; I fell in love with you since the first time I saw you. And I sill do, I Love You and I will always Love You no matter what" she finally said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Years passed on the island nothing seemed to change that much, well almost everything stayed the same. Kairi Yagami and Sora Motomiya married at the sweet age of nineteen, they had a baby the following year and they named her Hikari; which means light in Japanese. Everything and everyone remained peaceful and serene for the rest of eternity. Their story lives on, to this very day.

The End

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Notes:

I know this might be a little confusing and I am sorry about that, but I wanted to hurry and post this story for you guys

If you have any questions whatsoever please let me know so I can fix them


End file.
